Enslaved
by Blunderland
Summary: He was someone Ranmaru could never get enough of... [RanmaruxHuman!Ai] Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

He was someone Ranmaru could never get enough of, even though he never had him in the first place.

Lately, the silver-haired rocker noticed his eyes dwelling on the youngest member of Quartet Night, Mikaze Ai. It was definitely new for Ranmaru since his eye contact with people wouldn't last for 5 seconds unless he was trying to convey a message, such as shut the fuck up, so it served as a surprise once he came into a realization that he stared too long at the cyanette. In fact, Ranmaru paid so much attention that he could identify how long the other's eye lashes were.

And how smooth his porcelain skin must be.

Ranmaru shook his head. He had been getting these unexplainable thoughts about his cyan-haired bandmate in the past few days; some thoughts were quite… _rated_. He hated himself for it, but the rocker couldn't help but entertain those thoughts as his fingers shoved themselves down his pants and played with his hardening manhood all while he pictured his bandmate in a lewd manner.

Half-lidded eyes, flushed face, saliva dripping down the red gag…Ranmaru quickened his pace on his erected member as guilty fantasies of Ai shackled to the bed and arching his back in sheer pleasure ran wild through the rocker's mind.

Indeed, his imagination seemed too real for he could hear the sounds of handcuffs restraining the cyanette clinked violently and the smell of hardcore sex filled his nostrils.

It was heaven in its most sadistically satisfying form.

"Hah…Ai!" Ranmaru moaned. He flicked his head back until he hit the wall, almost knocking himself out in the process. His grope on his erection became tighter thus forcing some cum to spill out.

He wanted more. He wanted to prolong the pleasure.

The silver-haired idol closed his lust-filled eyes and allowed the erotic images of the expressionless teen to overflow his mind. The rocker pumped his dick before stroking it slowly, teasing himself. He wondered what it would be like if Ai were to give him a hand job – or even better – a blowjob?

…

He almost lost it by just thinking.

Ranmaru would have that delicious mouth of Ai fucked with his throbbing hot member forcing its way down the cyanette's throat. Jets of white liquid flowed down until it filled his mouth, streaks of cum leaking out of the corner of Ai's lips.

"Hngh…M-Mikaze! Hah…ah….Ai~!"

The rocker almost shouted had he not been quick enough to cover his mouth. Ranmaru thanked his lucky stars that his two kouhais were out recording a new song and that his room was located at the far end, but the possibility of someone hearing him yell to the heavens was still open so the sempai had to keep precaution and had locked the door.

As much as he loved his own voice, Ranmaru desired for Ai to be the one screaming his name in ecstasy as the silver-haired idol rammed his scorching huge dick inside the cyanette. He would pound harder and faster in wild rhythm to the stimulating sounds emitted by Ai.

He wanted to break the kid to the point where he couldn't even stand for a week.

"Ai!" The rocker cried out as he reached his completion. Hot cum ejaculated from his erection thus covering his hand and chest in sticky substance. Ranmaru tried to catch his breath after toying with himself, marvelling at how amazing it would be if it were him and Ai.

Ranmaru wanted him. He wanted him enslaved.

A knock on the door was heard.

The bassist grunted in annoyance and looked around the room for something to cover his ruined attire all while wiping his hand with a jacket which belonged to Ren. The rocker quickly changed his shirt, tied the jacket around his waist, and composed himself before answering the door.

All composure was thrown out of the window once he saw the person on the other side.

"Mikaze? What do you want?" Ranmaru asked, trying to sound like his usual grumpy self.

"Syo got sick and Natsuki advised that I stay at another room and according to my data, Ren and Masato aren't around so I decided to sleep here." Ai replied.

"Oh." Ranmaru discreetly studied Ai up and down. The cyanette had his hair down and was wearing a black button down that was a bit too large for him that it reached just above his knees. Underneath it was history.

Ai would usually be found wearing hoodies but Ranmaru wasn't complaining with what he was seeing now.

"What about in Reiji's room? I heard his kouhais were filming for a commercial and won't be back until tomorrow." Ranmaru inquired as he leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms.

"He's too noisy. He will end up annoying me."

"Point. Come in."

The cyanette went inside the room, oblivious to the older male's hungry eyes that devoured his figure. The rocker locked the door and turned to Ai, who settled on Ren's bed after deeming it comfortable.

Ranmaru smirked and licked his lips. His brain whipped up a plan for this unexpected turn of events and it guaranteed him full satisfaction.

Ai would be on his knees, begging. Ranmaru would have him enslaved tonight.

* * *

 ** _End...?_**

 **Funny what one picture can do to you - ONE PICTURE ON THE NET. Hello my dear readers! I was just doing stuff on the web (mostly UtaPri and Ai) when I suddenly went "Hmm...I wonder if Ai is being shipped with Ranmaru?" So I did some snooping and came across a...NSFW image.**

 **Then this happened ._.**

 **I think I was so immersed in this ship that I even searched for more of RanAi which, for some reason, led me to ReiAi.** **Poor Ai-Ai...I'm starting to ship him with others now x(**

 **Gah...why do I write better yaoi scenes than hetero-lemony scenes!? I HAVE NO SHAME.** **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! I planned on making another chapter and that will be it. Somewhat OOC but meh, whatevs it has guy-on-guy action :P Not sure what genre this fanfic should be to be honest ^^;**

 **If I ever post chapter 2, I warn you, this fanfic is rated M for a reason. If yaoi freaks you out then you never should have read this in the first place -_-**

 **I do not own UtaPri (cries).**

 **AixSyo will always be my OTP...but RanxAi will always be my guilty pleasure.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review/fave/follow ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oyasumi."

Ai told the other good night as the cyanette nestled on the soft cushion of Ren's bed. He was looking forward to resting after his appearance on variety shows the past few days thus rendering him somewhat tired. Somewhat, because the teen rarely felt the emotion although he made it a point to get at least 8 hours of sleep.

Ranmaru, however, had other plans.

' _Oh you won't be sleeping tonight.'_ The rocker thought deviously as he discarded Ren's soiled jacket and took off his shirt. Like a predator in the night, he crept towards his sleeping bandmate, ready to execute his plan. He slid right next to the cyan-haired teen whose back was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked without opening his eyes.

Ranmaru encircled an arm around the cyanette's waist before whispering, "Having my fun."

With that said, Ranmaru deliberately thrusted his hand underneath the other male's boxers, the only thing Ai was wearing besides the over-sized button down. His usual poker face was thrown right out the window as Ai's cyan eyes opened wide upon being grasped by the other, his breathing and heart rate quickened.

"R-Ran-Ranmaru!" The younger panted and squeezed his legs together to prevent the rocker from going further. "S-Stop!"

"I don't intend to." Ranmaru purred. "Now be a good boy and spread those legs for me."

Refusing to do so, Ai did not let the other have his way although he could feel himself getting hard with the heated contact. However Ai's resistance didn't last long for Ranmaru, being the physically stronger one, pried open the other's legs and mercilessly stroked the cyanette's length.

"Ah~!" Ai moaned and bent his back against Ranmaru's chiseled chest, the older sempai's bulge making contact with his bandmate's ass.

"My, my, Mikaze…I never knew you could feel _these_ kind of things." The rocker said seductively as he rubbed his clothed member on Ai's entrance. "Want to feel more?"

"Ngh…hah….s-stop this!"

"Don't tell me what to do." The silver-haired idol exclaimed and pressed himself closer to the cyanette. "I will have you broken, Mikaze. I will have you fucked in every way possible and you _will_ beg for my dick to be inside your pretty lil' ass. I'll have _my cum_ trickling down your throat and you will want more."

His dirty talk seemed to have taken its effect for Ai was now fully erected albeit resentfully. Ranmaru felt his own manhood wanting to break free from his pants as he yanked down the younger's boxers. The rocker momentarily left the other so he could discard his pants but upon doing so, Ai struggled to get out of bed.

Only to slip on the sheets and be caught by the other.

"You're not going anywhere, _Ai-chan~_ " Ranmaru purred sadistically and grabbed a handful of cyan hair. His other hand felt around the bottom of Ren's bed with the knowledge of Ren keeping a pair of handcuffs down there. He felt something cold and pulled it out, revealing silver cuffs and a long piece of black-colored rope clinging to it.

"Well, what do you know?" Ranmaru began. "Even the world wants you fucked."

The silver-haired sempai took hold of Ai's wrists and cuffed him before tying his ankles together with the rope. Ranmaru then forced Ai into a kneeling position with the cyanette's knees slightly apart. The older male went infront of the other and started to unzip his own pants.

"Ranmaru, let me go." Ai said in a stern yet cracked voice.

"Don't look so mad, Ai-chan." The rocker exclaimed, taking note of the death glare his bandmate sent him. "You'll only look hotter."

"I am reporting you."

Ranmaru chuckled darkly. "Oh you won't be once you're choking on my cock."

There was something about Ranmaru's raw sadism that made Ai click inside. It confused him. Being the controlling sempai of Syo and Natsuki, Ai wasn't used to the treatment he was receiving. However his body reacted otherwise for precum leaked out of his erection the moment Ranmaru's pants dropped to the floor.

Somewhere in his unconscious mind, he wanted to be made to submit.

The silver-haired sempai noticed the other's reaction and smirked. "Excited, aren't we? I can't wait to see you gagging."

It happened so quickly that Ai was unsure how it happened as he found Ranmaru's dick shoved inside his mouth. The cyanette gagged on the big flesh forced into his mouth as tears formed at the corner of his eyes and gradually rolled down his flushed face.

The older male turned red and shivered as Ai clumsily moved his tongue around his shaft. The younger's teeth gently grazed against Ranmaru's member therefore causing the rocker to let out groans. The dominant idol snaked a hand behind Ai's head before he bucked himself further, his hard manhood hitting the back of the cyanette's throat. More tears spilled out as Ai gave out choked whimpers.

Ranmaru couldn't help but release a little to the sound of his bandmate's moans, coupled with his half-lidded cyan eyes and blushing face. The silver-haired rocker gently tugged down locks of the younger's hair, removing his saliva and cum covered erection from the other's mouth. Strings of sticky substances connecting Ranmaru's dick and Ai's lips disappeared in mid-air all while fueling the older male's libido.

Ranmaru couldn't wait any longer.

He went to his closet and took out a black tie and a red gag which Reiji and Ren bought for him as a practical joke. It pissed him off although he was now thankful for the gift. Ranmaru went back to the heavily panting Ai and, after their little staredown, covered the younger's cyan orbs with the black fabric. The bassist then went behind him and placed the gag around the cyanette's mouth.

"Get ready." Ranmaru hissed. "Hope you like it rough."

Without a second wasted, the rocker harshly jerked the other's member earning him a series of muffled screams. Ranmaru's free hand worked its way up Ai's sweat-soaked shirt, pinching his nipples and teasing his sides. The older male adjusted himself until his own eager manhood was touching the entrance of the other.

"Be my slave, Ai~ I'll make you feel good." Ranmaru purred. He traced the younger's jawline with his tongue and ultimately bit the crook of Ai's neck, leaving the constrained one yelling louder. Just a few more strokes and pumps from the bassist had Ai ejaculated. Hot white substance filled Ranmaru's hand and spread on the floor but despite that, the silver-haired idol continued jerking the other until he was hard again.

Something like the name of Ranmaru was heard beneath Ai's gag that the man himself stopped his ministration, hauled Ai by the arm, and tossed him on the bed. Ranmaru pumped his own manhood before hovering above the teen and removing the gag.

"I never knew you'd last this long, Mikaze. The more I get to play with you." The rocker exclaimed darkly before continuing. "Now, should I unbind you, Ai-chan~?"

"Yes…" The cyanette mumbled.

"You won't try to escape?"

"No."

"Yeah, I doubt so too." Ranmaru chuckled. "Now will you be good and let me pound into you, hard and fast?"

Ai was silent for a while before nodding his head.

Ranmaru grabbed Ai's member and slowly pumped it. "Beg for it."

Ai tried to resist, although failing. "Hah…no! S-Stop-ah! Stop it! R-Ranmaru!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Now beg!" The silver-haired male commanded and tightened his grip while forcing some cum out.

The younger gasped and struggled to speak. "Please…release me. I won't-ah! I won't run away!"

The sadistic bassist teased. "And…?"

Ai moaned under his touch. The cyan-haired teen felt disgusted and angered yet he strangely found himself squirming to Ranmaru's touch and caresses. Waves of sensual pleasure vibrated throughout his body and Ai begrudgingly craved for more.

"Please-ah~! P-Please…ngh….f-f-fuck me…" Ai exclaimed in defeat and with just an unwanted tinge of excitement.

Ranmaru smirked. "Good. Get on all fours."

Despite the weakness he felt in his knees, the youngest of the band obeyed and got on all fours with his forearms as the only part of his body with enough strength. Ai gasped when he felt a wet muscle slide over his hole, teasing him. He moaned when two fingers penetrated him, the digits making scissoring motions inside.

"Feels good, right?" Ranmaru exclaimed, aware of Ai's aroused reaction. "I'm not _that_ cruel."

Ranmaru added a third finger and enjoyed the sounds emitted by the younger. Never did he expect this erotic fantasy of his to come to life – it was getting boring having to jerk himself whenever he got horny over his usually stoic bandmate.

Now he had the other, deliciously vulnerable under his dominance.

"Prepare yourself, Ai-chan~" The silver-haired idol murmured. He didn't prolong the preparation seeing he was well lubricated from the earlier activity and aligned himself infront of the cyanette's entrance.

"Ahh~!"

Ai once again felt tears settle at the corner of his blindfolded eyes upon having the tip of Ranmaru's cock enter him.

"Didn't expect me to be this big, huh?" The rocker teased. "Let's see…"

More moans came out of the cyanette's mouth as Ranmaru continued to push himself in. Ai's wobbly legs were supported by the older male's arms wrapped around his waist.

"R-Ranmaru, stop!" Ai cried out.

"What are you, weak? I'm not even half-way yet." Ranmaru exclaimed before smiling sadistically. "You need to be punished."

Without much warning, the silver-haired sempai rammed himself in, causing the other male to cry out in pain. Ranmaru stayed in place, giving Ai some time to adjust to his size, before pulling out and thrusting in again. One hand strayed to Ai's member and pumped it in accordance to the older sempai's movement.

"Say my name." The rocker whispered and pressed himself closer.

"Ah….ngh….Ran-Ranmaru~" Ai managed to say before he was drowned with the moans he made. He felt his mind go dizzy with all the sensations he was receiving. He could also tell that his bandmate was enjoying this for he began to shove faster and harder. Ai sensed another orgasm and almost lost it when the bassist hit a spot that made him see stars.

"Ahhh~!"

"Guess I found it." Ranmaru said smugly and started to pound into the other's prostrate over and over again. The rocker was breathing rigidly and stroked Ai's length faster.

Finally unable to take it, Ai screamed and came all over the older male's hand.

Ranmaru was close to reaching his limit so he grabbed onto Ai's hips and thrusted faster.

"Hah….fuck….A-Ai!" He moaned before he ejaculated and filled Ai with hot white fluid. Cum leaked out of the cyanette's hole as Ranmaru pulled out and collapsed on top of the other. The two were panting heavily after the sex that took place. Using his last bit of strength, Ranmaru pushed himself up and carried Ai bridal style. Both of them were going to need a bath after what happened.

The older sempai kicked the bathroom door open and placed Ai on a near-by stool before the rocker undressed him. He threw the wet button-down on the clothes bin and took the blindfold, only to discover the other to be sleeping. After the tub was filled with warm water, Ranmaru set the sleeping teen into the tub and got in behind him. Ranmaru snaked his arms around Ai and pulled the cyanette to his chest, all while a smirk graced the rocker's features.

"You have lots to learn, my little sex toy. I might have to teach you a thing or two." The silver-haired sempai murmured and nuzzled Ai's damp hair. "Let me feel all of you."

Expert hands moved themselves to the younger's inner thighs. Regardless of his state of sleep, a gasp and a few moans escaped Ai's lips. Ranmaru continued touching the other until he, too, fell asleep.

What fun he had and there was certainly more to come.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Ren frowned.

He, together with Masato, arrived back the next morning at the Master Course dormitory after recording their new duet. The duo opened the door and the smell of sex instantly hit their noses. Masato blushed a thousand shades of red and excused himself, leaving Ren alone in the room. The saxophonist chuckled at his roommate's reaction and went inside the room.

' _Looks like Ran-chan's been busy.'_ He thought as he eyed the handcuffs and gag. Ren knew for his sempai to be in the bathroom, but of course he didn't want to bother the grumpy bassist. The flirt tidied up the place a bit and came across his soiled jacket. Ren's face scrunched up – it was his favorite jacket and it was covered in what seemed like cum!

"Geez,….what the hell did you do, Ran-chan?" The saxophonist said to himself as he picked up the garment with his fingers. He studied it and his frowned deepened.

No matter how he much liked the jacket, he had to dispose it.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people! I will now study for my exams! :D Teehee...I can't believe I wrote something like this after re-reading it and I'm contemplating whether to post this on my wattpad account or not ._. I'm not sure what to feel...*smiles then fangirls* I hope this fanfic made hardcore RanAi fans squeal with delight or some other emotion along that line :) I always knew Tsunmaru had it in him ;) Oh Ai...what will happen to you? (Lol it was a challenge to keep their character while being turned on) And poor Ren! Lol I couldn't resist making a short omake about him and his beloved jacket xP hahaha...anyway, I hope RanAi fans were inspired to make more RanAi fics. There's not a lot of them for some reason :(**

 **I swear, AixSyo is still my OTP *whistles* What? Is it so wrong that I find RanmaruxAi a sexy ship? Geez...**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I enjoyed reading them ^^ Thank you as well to those favorited and followed~! Ice cream and cake to everyone who supported :D**

 **I will post more of my stories soon so stay tuned~! Don't forget to review/fave/follow! Ja ne~!**


End file.
